The invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a slot angle to two sections on the slot field of a computer housing, which are essentially perpendicular in relation to each other.
To date, the attachment of slot angles or slot cards in the PC housing has been effected by means of screws or accessories that produce a clamping effect. Clamping accessories of this kind are disclosed, for example, in WO 97/34216, in DE 195 33 063 C1, in DE 295 20 867 U1 and DE 296 09 635 U1 as well as in DE 196 06 797 C2.
The accessories for fixing the slot angle or slot cards in place have the advantage, in contrast to screws, that they are made of plastic and, thereby, preclude the danger of any short circuiting as it exists when screws are dropped during the assembly.
But as before, separate accessories, which must be adapted to the respective PC housing, are still required for mounting the slot angles or slot cards.
Therefore, it is the subject-matter of the present invention to propose a solution that avoids the use of separate accessories.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by adjusting the slot field to the geometry of the slot angle, causing both sections of the slot angle to come to lie on the slot field from the inside; and the computer housing has a cover that is realized in such a way that it fixes, in its closed state, at least one section of the slot angle in place, in particular by way of clamping.
The great advantage of this solution consists in the fact that, following the opening of the cover, no further mounting steps are necessary in order to exchange the slot angles or slot cards. Also, after the cover is closed again, all slot angles or slot cards are automatically fixed in place again.
According to a preferred embodiment, a fastening part is integrated in or attached to the cover that is used to effect the clamping on the slot angles.
To achieve ideal clamping action, this fastening part is realized, preferably, as slightly elastic. The elasticity also allows for greater measuring tolerances during manufacturing.
According to another preferred embodiment, the fastening part grips around the slot angle in the fixed condition at the angle of the sections that are perpendicular in relation to each other.
Other advantageous realizations of the invention are disclosed in the sub-claims.